Waruto
by Not G. Ivingname
Summary: BELIVE IT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs. BELIVE IT!**

Wakko, wearing a orange jump suit, runs on screen. "I will be the greatest stealth warrior! Believe it!" Wakko said, chopping and punching.

"Vell done Waruto," said Scratchy wearing a mask covering all but one eye, "Vou cut the cake very well."

Yakko walks on stage in trench coat. "I could of done it better," Yakko said in the Nolan Batman voice.

"I could always do it better than you! BELIEVE IT!" said Wakko.

Dot comes in wearing pink robe… thing. " Yakura could always do anything!" said Dot, "Not!"

"Thanks Dasuke," said Yakko, "Please excuse me so I can brood some more."

"Don't we have to be in school or something," asked Wakko.

"Ve only go to school vhen is convenient to the script," said Scratchy, "Velieve it!"

"Hay," said Wakko, "That's my line! Believe it!"

"Vorry Waruto," said Scatchy.

"I've been wondering," said Yakko, "Why do you always wear that mask?"

"Vell, it's a little complicated," said Scartchy, "First there is this." He pulls to show his red eye.

"EWWW! Pink eye!" said Dot.

"Ahhhhh… I would have that checked if I was you," said Yakko.

"I vill," said Scratchy, "But the other reason is this!" Brings down his mask to reveal…

Meanwhile on near by cliff…

"YES," said Brain, "My plan to capture the town of air movement is almost complete!

"Excuse me Brain," said Pinky, "Why are we conquering the town of Photosynthesis again."

"It is peaceful and we don't like that," said Brain.

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked Pinky.

"Well… Hmmm… That is a very good question Pinky… I will give you after we have taken over the town!" said Brain, "Attack my samuries!"

Meanwhile back in the villiage…

"THAT'S REVOLTING!" said Wakko.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" said Yakko.

Scratchy starts to rub the zit he showed them. "Vell you asked to see it," said Scratchy.

Screaming is heard form some distance away. "What is going on?" asked Wakko.

"You forgot to say it," said Yakko.

"What, oh, Believe it!" said Wakko.

"Looks like the town is being attacked!" said Scratchy.

"The third time today!" said Dot, "I have not even been able to fix my hair from the last attack!"

"Look, Samuries are coming!" said Scratchy.

"Goodnight everybody!" said Yakko.

"I vill go and root you on from the side lines," said Scratchy.

"Why does he always do that?" said Wakko.

"Teaching method?" asked Yakko.

"Well boys," said Squit, "Looks like we have a couple of… things to take care of!"

"Are you saying that I am some lower rank then you? Huh!" said Pesto.

"Well no…" said Squit.

"THAT'S IT," said Pesto starting a fight with him.

The Warners look at each other and shrug. Then three other ninja's appeared.

Wakko makes two thumps up and hits them together, " GREAT, BEALCH!" said Wakko, "BLUUUEEHHH!" The shock waves sends the ninjas away.

Yakko facing one ninja does a complicated hand movements that ties them together. "That was not suppose to happen," said Yakko. He manages to pull his fingers apart and smashes his opponent with a hammer.

"You must surrender man," said a bearded ninja.

"You don't want to hurt me," said Dot giving off the cutes look possible. "Do you?"

"Your cuteness man! Your doing strange things to me man with the cuteness!" said the ninja, "Alright, you can go free."

"Thank you," said Dot giving a courtesy.

"NOOO!" said Brain, "It seams must take out those Warners my self."

"Why not just run away, NARF!" said Pinky right before getting hit in the head.

"Stupid nigmapoop," said Brain as he runs down the hill.

The Warners stand among a bunch of bodies. "That was easy."

"Not so fast," said Brain.

"Did you hear something?" asked Yakko.

"Down here," said Brain, "Now surrender to me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Warners laughed.

"Oh we will surrender your lowness!" said Yakko.

"Stop this mockery at…" said Brain.

"Sorry, I have a short list of reasons to contiunue. Believe it!" said Wakko.

"I will…" said Brain with his eye twitching.

"How is the weather down their little guy?" asked Dot.

"THAT'S IT!" said Brain while doing some strange hand signal, "STAR WAR RIP OFF!" He fired lighting.

"Ok, now you done it," said Yakko tying his hands together, "Well lets see how you deal with 100 Hello Nurses!" Nothing happens. "What?" asked Yakko in confusion, lifting up his sleeve and seeing a gas monitor at E. "I'm all out."

"Same here," said Dot.

"There is only one thing to do," said Wakko, "call apon, the BEAST!"

"Nothing but that! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" said Dot.

"It's the only way!" said Wakko. He closed his eyes and started to mumble. His Eyes opened and his mouth increased in length and his tail got plates coming out of them. "Time for fun, fun, diddily dumb dumb!" the Beast said.

"NO!" said Brain, "PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

"Hello Mr. mouse man!" said the Beast hugging him, "Want to be my special friend?"

"Can't… breath…" said Brain with his eyes popping out.

"Let's sing the imagination song!" said the Beast.

"I… surrender…" said Brain, "You… win… Believe…it."

"Hooray!" said the Warners letting him go.

"Come Pinky, we must appear for tomorrow night," said Brain.

"What are we going to do tomorrow Brain?" asked Pinky.

"Same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the village!" said Brain.

"Why are we letting him go?" said Dot.

"We need him for sequels!" said Yakko.

This idea came to me while watching Super Strong Warner Siblings and made me wonder who they would do that to today.


End file.
